


Flexin' Real Tight

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Got Hit With The Love At First Sight Spell I Guess?, Bucky Has A Very Tranquil Yoga Room, Bucky Has His Hair In A Bun, Bucky Knows Steve Wants Him, Bucky Wants Steve To Stay, Bucky is a tease, Butt Slapping, Chemistry, Chocolate, Choking, Date Offer, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drooling, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthiest Thing I Have Ever Written, Flexibility, Floor Sex, Fondue, Food Porn, Greedy Ass Grabbing, Licking, Like Literally Fondue, Little bit of fluff at the end, Lube, M/M, Mat Sex, Not Cheese And Bread But Chocolate And Strawberries, Oral Sex, Private Sessions, Rimming, Sex, Small Mention Of Natasha Clint and Tony, Spanking, Steve Is More Flexible Than He Thought, Strawberries, Top Bucky Barnes, Verbal Steve, Yoga, hairpulling, incense, post winter soldier Bucky, strawberry lube, throatfucking, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a yoga instructor. Steve is one of his clients, among others. Bucky unexpectedly offers him a private session, Steve thinks it's so he can keep up in the class. But Bucky has other intentions. Steve doesn't seem to mind. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexin' Real Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the filthiest thing I have ever written. Also the incense I named, actually a real thing so I know what the smell is like. I do yoga myself, I don't think I'll be able to do yoga again without remembering this.

Steve loved yoga, well...that's what he told most of his friends anyway. He did enjoy it, he loved finding ways to relax in a healthy way instead of sitting in front of a TV or computer screen. But he'd enjoy yoga more if he wasn't so distracted. Why was he distracted? His yoga instructor, of course. The guy was a gorgeous piece of eye candy, most of the women in the class would agree. Steve would agree but he didn't want to 'embarrass' himself. Everyday after the class he would hear a group of the women talking about how Bucky touched them on the back. The blonde would scoff, like it was some sort of achievement, to be touched on the back by him. Bucky was tall, but Steve was a tad bit taller than him, he was brunette and had lustrous blue-grey eyes that Steve couldn't stop staring at. What bothered Steve the most was Bucky's metal arm that he'd lost in an accident a few years ago, to him it was a god damn turn on.

The blonde didn't mean to oggle at his yoga instructor so much, but it was a bit difficult. From time to time Bucky would bite his lip in a way that made Steve shudder. Over the past few weeks Steve was starting to slack off in class and found that he was finding it hard to do a simple stance without losing his balance. He blamed Bucky,  _oh man_  did he blame him. The brunette would show up in shorts one day, sweatpants the next, sometimes he'd end up with his shirt off because the room got too hot. It was true however, Bucky's yoga room was very isolated and got warm easily, especially if the sun beat in it every day. Bucky had the room installed at his house after becoming an instructor, he couldn't sacrifice any room in his home, so he had an extension built. Steve usually jogged by Bucky's house everyday, he looked like such a creep. But Bucky would wave at him from his pool, in his damn tight swim shorts with no shirt and Steve would have to retreat into a public restroom to 'relieve' himself of the discomfort in his sweatpants.

Bucky would light incense in the room to sooth everybody as they walked in, he'd offer them water and fruit too. You could say he was a very favoured instructor and he usually had about thirty people in a room three times a week. He wasn't in it for the money, according to him money was not the way to happiness and he said that happiness to him was adventure and surrounding himself with friends. Everybody became a friend to Bucky in the class, Steve loved that about him. Steve loved every little detail about him. He loved when he'd curse or speak in Russian unexpectedly, his soft velvety voice, his smile, his laugh and his hugs.  _Oh yeah_ , he'd hug everybody before they left, all the men, all the women. Steve remembered the first one, the warm embrace, how it lasted longer than everybody else's, he found it strange.

Now, Steve stood in his bedroom, packing his bag for the class that was happening in two hours. He wasn't really ready to go, the last few weeks had been a struggle for him. Steve didn't know it was possible to start getting a bit of a spark towards Bucky in just under a month. It was impossible for him to try and shove the feelings aside. Part of him wanted to get to know him, to see if there was chemistry, then the other, more sexual side of him just wanted to be bent over on a mat and fucked into oblivion by Bucky. Steve couldn't believe the impure thoughts he was having, he found himself struggling to contain himself at social events when Tony, Clint or Natasha asked him how his yoga was going. He'd turn into a blubbering mess and try to explain everything but it would come out wrong, leaving everybody in fits of laughter. The only person he told about Bucky was Natasha, she was basically his best buddy and he confided in her in dire times.

_"Does he do private sessions? Maybe ask him for one, you can get him alone, you can talk to him. It's a good plan,"_

Steve sighed as her words played around in his head again. He sauntered down the hall, grabbing his yoga mat as he left his apartment, taking the stairs down to where his Harley was parked. The blonde wondered if he'd manage to keep focused in class today.

* * *

Bucky wandered around his yoga room, flicking the flame on in the lighter he had, watching the incense burn until a flame passed onto it. The incense he used was called 'Vampire Blood', all his clients thought it would smell strange, but it actually had a very rich smell. There were about four around the room, smoke billowing up in small wisps to the lanterns he had hanging up. They made the room dim and tranquil, along with the soothing music that played softly in the background. Water and fruit sat on a table, all in separate bowls, he'd memorized who took which fruit because some had allergies to certain fruits. Bucky wanted what was best for his clients, he 'spreads the love' in a certain sense.

He was wearing colourful, baggy pants today, with African designs on them and a loose caramel coloured tasseled vest. His dog tags sat against his chest, the metal cold against his warm skin. The brunette had his messy strands of hair tied back into a messy bun, a few loose strands hanging over his face. When the knock came at the door he made his way over, pulling the curtains back and opening the sliding door. Classes on Thursdays were a quiet one, he only had about fifteen people to deal with then, it was a good thing sometimes. Bucky gave them his best smile as he welcomed them warmly, his smile was god damn contagious. The women were swooning as usual and some of the men were a little flustered at Bucky's attire.

"Welcome everybody, I can see some new faces today, remind me to get acquainted with you later," he spoke softly.

Steve was the last to walk in, a little late as usual, but Bucky always ushered him in with a smile and an outstretched hand. His blue-grey eyes searched Steve's deep blue ones, hand resting calmly over Steve's.

"Steve, you're stressed," he soothed.

"Am I?" the blonde asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"You've got a small tremor in your hand. Have you been doing what I told you to do when something stresses you out?" Bucky questioned.

"N-no..." Steve stammered, cheeks a little rosy.

Bucky frowned slightly as he picked up a bottle of water and a couple of strawberries for Steve.

"I don't usually offer these, but-" Bucky paused, lowering his voice a little. "Maybe I should give you a private session, I think you're a little anxious around other people and it might make you more comfortable if you're just around me, pal," he added.

Steve's heart raced in his chest, a lump forming in his throat. He was feeling worse than he ever had in his life. A part of him felt like he was going to faint or throw up...something.

"Okay...sure, I can deal with that," he mused.

"Great, how about you come back here around eight and I'll help you force out that stress?" the brunette replied.

Steve just nodded. That sounded incredibly filthy to him.

"Here, drink some water, eat the strawberries, you can catch up with us," Bucky crooned, his hand rubbing Steve's arm gently.

The blonde couldn't help but notice that Bucky was being a little more attentive to his needs. Bucky's touch to his arm sent a shiver right down his spine, a dull tingle still staying behind. He parted ways with the brunette and took his usual spot up at the back, rolling his mat out and sitting down. Everybody else knelt, sitting up straight as Bucky stood up the front, hands behind his back. His metal arm was on show again and Steve couldn't help the impure thoughts again. Those cool metal fingers trailing over his heated skin, curling into his short blonde hair, wrapping gently around his cock...then going knuckle deep inside Steve, teasing, prodding and curling. The blonde gasped as he tried to suppress the noise that threatened to escape his throat. Bucky eyed him from the corner of his eyes, mouth curving in the corner as he placed his hands against his chest.

Steve was watching him intently as the brunette hid his ring finger, pinkie and thumb away on his metal hand, leaving the middle and index still in view as he tapped them against his chest, lips parting slightly. His gaze was set firm on Steve and he saw the shift in Steve's position as he knelt like everybody else. Bucky knew what he was doing to the blonde, he'd noticed for a while now. He had a whole plan up his sleeve for when Steve showed up at his door, he was a sly bastard like that. If anything, he'd felt that connection with Steve as soon as he walked through the door on their first meeting. Bucky was open about most of the secrets he held, he was open about his sexuality, he felt free that way. It disappointed the women in the groups, it didn't stop them daydreaming about him though. He felt something different with Steve, it wasn't just lust, desire and want...no, it was something stronger, a need for Steve to be in his life for more than just a one night stand.

"Oh Steven Rogers what are you doing to me," he whispered softly, keeping his head low for a moment.

His head tilted back up as he faced his class, taking a deep breath.

"Alright, we're going to start off with the Warrior pose, we'll do number two, get those hips wide, your arms free. Feel the burn, feel like a warrior, like Virabhadra, feel power!" he boasted, balling his metal hand into a fist.

Steve nearly passed out, he loved his demanding voice.

"I'll take a walk around and see how you're doing once I see all of you getting into the pose," he issued, smiling softly.

 _Crap_  Steve thought. He hated this pose so much because he never got it right, there was always something off. Everybody else seemed to nail it perfectly, Bucky passing by them with a small, satisfied nod. Steve sighed as he stood there, legs straining, his stress was causing this, he used to be able to hold it all together.

"Close your eyes everybody...and breathe, in and out...slowly, gently...don't open until I say open," Bucky instructed.

He reached Steve, a small chuckle leaving his lips. Steve was actually looking better than he ever had at this pose. He was just a little bit too bent in the back area. Bucky rested his left hand to Steve's back. The blonde jolted, feeling Bucky's cold metal hand on his skin.  _Oh fuck_  he thought.

"Easy on your back Stevie, you'll do damage," he purred, lips close to Steve's ear.

"S-sorry," Steve wavered.

"Shh," Bucky soothed, arm encircling Steve's waist as he pushed his abdomen lightly, straightening him up. "There we are. That's better," he added.

Steve was blushing furiously as he steadied his breathing, Bucky had never touched him so tentatively before. His eyes were closed but he could still feel the brunette's presence around him as he finally started to relax. It was funny how Bucky could make him calm down but fucking turned on at the same time. He was a class A tease, but Steve loved it.

"Now bring your hands into your chest and cross them, open your eyes and exhale that stress," Bucky hummed.

When Steve opened his eyes, he saw Bucky in the same pose, with his metal hand yet again just displaying his middle and index finger. The blonde swallowed the lump in his throat, breathing shakily, Bucky's eyes smouldering into his. Somehow he sensed that Bucky knew something, that he knew what Steve was thinking. It made him curious as to what tonight had in store.

* * *

Night rolled around quicker than Steve had ever experienced. He'd met with Natasha after the class for lunch and told her about his private session with Bucky. She gave him that knowing smirk and it made Steve even more flustered than he initially was. He was standing outside of Bucky's house right now like an absolute idiot, because he didn't know if he wanted to go in or not. But he had to, this was his last shot to try and get to know Bucky on a higher personal level. With a shaky breath, Steve opened the gate and sauntered up to the front door, his yoga mat pressed under his arm. He was about to knock on the door when he remembered that Bucky would probably be in the yoga room.

The blonde walked around to the side of the house and followed the path down to the room, trying to keep himself calm. He hated acting like this all the time, he really did. Steve stood at the door, hearing music from inside, it was different from the relaxing music, it was more...sensual really.  _Oh Christ_  Steve thought. His hand came up as he knocked on the door and waited, eyes down at the floor. When the door opened, he looked up, breath hitching in his throat. Bucky stood before him, no shirt, just loose shorts, his hair left down as some strands sat over his glistening eyes.

"Hi," he spoke, a small grin crossing his face.

"H-hey," Steve choked out.

"You look a little better now," Bucky hummed. "Come in," he added, stepping to the side.

Steve stepped inside, practically feeling Bucky's eyes looking him up and down. The incense was different, it was sweet and rich, Steve liked it. It no longer felt like a yoga room to Steve, it felt very different to him.

"Fondue?" Bucky questioned, suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Steve replied, his eyes widening a little as he turned.

"Do you fondue?" Bucky asked, pulling a strawberry out on a skewer with warm chocolate drizzling on it.

"Oh," Steve breathed out.

 _Fuck your dirty thoughts Rogers_  he thought.

"Well do you?" Bucky laughed.

"Uh, yeah," the blonde mused.

"Help yourself," the brunette crooned.

Steve did, he hadn't had chocolate coated strawberries in a while. This was completely different to the regular classes, Steve was feeling the stress leave him already. Maybe it was being surrounded by other people that put him in a stressful mood, or the thought that he was going to screw up in class. He dipped the strawberry in and let it sit for a moment, before he pulled it out, letting the excess drip off before eating it. Bucky eyed him intently, a small smile growing on his face.

"Steve you uh...got a little somethin' on your face there," he whispered.

The blonde wiped the wrong side of his mouth and Bucky snorted as he stepped forward. His metal fingers brushed Steve's cheek as his thumb flicked over the corner of his mouth, scraping up the chocolate. Steve felt his stomach twist as Bucky brought his thumb to his mouth and licked the chocolate clean off, in a manner that made Steve tingle excitedly.

"All better," the brunette hummed.

"Thanks," Steve murmured.

Bucky smiled as he took another strawberry and coated it with chocolate, taking a bite as it spread into his lips. He grumbled to himself and let his tongue run along his bottom lip, dragging the chocolate into his mouth. Steve was sweating, his neck was hot as he watched what was unfolding before him. This wasn't going to be like any other yoga session, this was going to get pretty interesting. He'd taken another strawberry and stupidly made a mess again, chocolate running down his chin, jaw and god knows where else.

"Steve, the mess you make, remind me never to fondue with you again," Bucky teased.

He stepped forward and tucked his hand under Steve's jaw, eyeing where the chocolate was as he smirked coyly. Steve wasn't exactly expecting what came next and it sent him absolutely wild. The brunette's tongue lay flat against his jaw as he trailed it up, picking up the chocolate as he moved up his chin, to his lips. Steve's chest heaved slowly as he felt Bucky's breath ghost on his lips.

"On second thought, I kind of like licking chocolate off you Stevie," he purred.

Steve didn't have time to reply before he felt Bucky's lips press against his, lips parting as his tongue swiped across Steve's bottom lip for the chocolate. The blonde shuddered and closed his eyes, lips parting also as he kissed back. He was  _kissing_  Bucky, the one thing he'd wanted to do for weeks and he was doing it. His mat fell from his hands as he lost all ability to even hold things because of what he was feeling right now. Bucky's tongue met with his and he could taste the chocolate still, heart rate quickening. The kiss was deepened as Bucky's fingers threaded through Steve's hair, tugging gently. Steve couldn't keep back the small moan that escaped his throat, feeling Bucky's breath heavily against his parted lips. Bucky tugged Steve's hair again, which arched his neck, exposing the skin as the brunette hummed.

"All over your neck too Stevie, damn, what am I gonna' do with you?" he whispered.

His tongue was on Steve's neck now and the blonde gasped shakily, he hoped this wasn't a dream. But it all felt far too real for that. Bucky's tongue grazed the hollow of his neck, there only was one small spot of chocolate, but the brunette had wanted to get at that neck for a while now. He pressed an open mouthed kiss there, before breathing on it as it warmed up, sending a shiver through Steve. His lips moved to his collarbone, biting softly and Steve moaned again, cock twitching in his sweatpants. Bucky hummed and bit down harder, earning him a soft cry from Steve as he marked him. He kissed the bruising mark softly, as he moved his fingers from Steve's hair down to the nape of his neck. He pulled back and smiled at Steve, blue-grey eyes piercing into Steve's that seemed to be covered with more black than blue.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now," the brunette crooned, kissing Steve quickly on the lips again.

"I-" Steve paused, eyelids dipping.

"Shh," Bucky soothed. "Let me take care of you," he mused.

"What did you have in mind?" Steve asked, suddenly having a boost of confidence.

Bucky smirked, biting his bottom lip gently.

"Wanna' test out how flexible you can be?" he questioned, breath ghosting on Steve's lips.

Steve groaned.

"Please," he pleaded.

"Come on then baby," Bucky hummed, taking Steve's hand.

The fondue was forgotten about, as Bucky walked Steve over to a comfortable looking mat that sat in the middle of the floor. Steve was getting far too warm in his shirt and sweater, it was cold when he walked to Bucky's. The brunette sensed his discomfort and reached up for the zipper, pulling it down quickly. He pressed his lips to Steve's again, hot and passionately as he slowly slid the sweater off Steve, fingers grabbing the hem of his shirt.

"Off," he commanded, tugging it up a little.

Steve pulled it the rest of the way up and over his head, throwing it away. Bucky was actually lost for words for once as he looked Steve up and down.  _Oh wow he's beautiful_  he thought. His hands ran over the rippling abs on Steve, pupils dilating as Steve bit his lip.

"You're gorgeous," Bucky issued.

Steve blushed.

"Don't talk about yourself like that," he retorted.

"Oh..." Bucky breathed out, grinning. "That was smooth," he added.

The blonde simply shrugged innocently.

"I'm going to take such good care of you," Bucky hummed. "Did you like feeling my hand pressed against your abdomen this morning?" he questioned.

"Yes," Steve whispered, eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

"I knew you would," Bucky mused. "Y'know what was even better. Tapping my index and middle finger against my chest and watching you squirm," he continued, metal finger grazing one of his nipples.

"You enjoyed that?" Steve whimpered.

"Да, всегда," the brunette purred.

Steve shuddered.

"You love it when I speak Russian," he soothed.

"I love it when I don't know what you're saying," the blonde replied.

Bucky grinned as he slid his hand down Steve's chest and stomach as he reached the waistband of his sweatpants. He teased his hand along the material, before sliding his hand down further and palming Steve's erection through his sweatpants. Steve groaned, rolling his hips a little as he tilted his head back slightly. The brunette hummed as he pressed his lips to Steve's chest and pressed featherlight kisses to the hot skin, hand sliding inside his sweatpants. Bucky gasped in shock as he looked up at Steve, pupils blown and cheeks flushed.

"Not wearing any underwear. You sly dog," he huffed.

"Guilty as charged," Steve chuckled, his hands coming up to rest on Bucky's jaw.

Their lips met again in a slow, tender kiss as Bucky continued to roll his hand over Steve's cock, thumb running over the slit as a small dab of pre-cum pulsed out. He groaned softly and rolled his hips, which pressed his hand against Steve more, causing the blonde to moan softly.

"Fuck, I need it," Steve whispered.

Bucky crooned as he pulled away from the kiss and moved his hand around to Steve's ass to give it a greedy grab. Steve keened and curled his fingers into Bucky's hair, his lips parted as he breathing was laboured.

"Hold on one second," Bucky spoke, moving away from Steve. "Sit," he soothed.

Steve did as he was told, sitting down on the mat, legs on either side on account of his throbbing erection in his sweatpants, it was impossible to sit cross-legged. Bucky came back, a chocolate coated strawberry in one hand and some chocolate resting on his finger. Steve couldn't help but blush furiously, he'd watched porn where food was involved, but he never imagined it to be this enticing. The brunette sat down across from Steve, legs on either side of him too, Steve's eyes looking down at his obvious hard on in his shorts.

"I don't even need to tell you what you should do, because you're a good listener Steve and you should just know," Bucky hummed.

It made Steve's body shiver with anticipation, his eyes staring deep into Bucky's.

"Come on sugar," Bucky purred, coaxing him over as he popped one end of the chocolate coated strawberry in his mouth, a small grin on his lips.

The blonde grunted as he moved forward on his hands and knees, sliding over to Bucky as he reached his lips. Bucky's eyelids dipped a little, his smirk still on his face as he tilted his head a little. Steve couldn't believe how turned on he was from this, he couldn't believe Bucky was like this. He shook it away as he lent forward and bit into the strawberry, hand caressing up Bucky's thighs. The brunette moaned as he ate the remaining end of the fruit, Steve's lips slotting with his again. Steve pushed him back, resting comfortably on the mat, their lips still devouring each other as Bucky ran his hands down Steve's rippling back. The sensation of Bucky's cool metal hand and warm hand, sent waves of pleasure through Steve as he rutted against Bucky who moaned loudly.

"Steve," he whispered.

He trailed his eyes down Bucky's body, marvelling in how beautiful he was. His eyes followed a trail of chocolate that went from his navel to the waistband of his shorts.

"You son of a bitch," Steve growled.

Bucky grinned, biting his lip a little.

"All yours," he replied.

Steve sighed contently, moving down Bucky's body, pressing a few kisses here and there until he reached his navel. His tongue circled around Bucky's naval to pick up the chocolate before he moved down...lower...lower. He stopped at Bucky's waistband, curling a finger inside as he gave it a small tug. Bucky purred, hips rocking slightly. Steve smirked as he hooked in another finger on the other side and slowly pulled them down. He tugged them down to Bucky's ankles, before throwing them to the side, eyes falling on his cock that lay hard against his stomach.

"Fuck," he cursed, cheeks flushing redder.

"See somethin' you like?" the brunette questioned, smiling coyly.

The blonde didn't reply as he moved back up, breath catching on Bucky's cock, making him keen. His tongue came out to lick one perfect strip up the brunette's length, feeling Bucky quake a little.

"Stevie, сукин сын," he grunted, hoarsely.

That only spurred Steve on as he took the head of Bucky's cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around. Bucky elicited a loud groan, fingers digging into the mat as his head rolled back. It'd been a while since he'd felt something as good as this. Steve moaned a little when Bucky's legs came to rest on his shoulders, feet planted on his back.  _God damn he's flexible_  Steve thought. The blonde took more of Bucky in, moaning sweetly as the vibrations rumbled up Bucky's cock, making him keen and nearly rip the material of the mat.

"Steve, fuck," he gasped. "Ungh, let me fuck your mouth," he pleaded.

Steve's cock twitched. He liked the very thought of that, having his throat fucked until he couldn't breathe much, till' he drooled so much it ran down his chin and neck. Bucky thrust his hips up slightly and his cock hit the back of Steve's throat, making him gag at the sudden intrusion. The brunette moaned at the sound, leaning up on his elbows.

"Please Steve, god..." he whispered.

Steve couldn't hold it any longer, he wanted it...needed it, so much. Bucky's cock slipped from his mouth with an obscene  _'pop'_  as he moved back, letting Bucky get to his feet. He quickly got rid of his sweatpants, he was too hot in them. The brunette was clad with sweat as it glistened down his muscles, his chest heaving heavily. His hand came up to caress Steve's cheek as the blonde knelt before him, blue eyes covered with more black than he'd seen before.

"Fuck you're beautiful baby," he purred, stroking a hand through the blonde's hair.

He hummed, leaning into Bucky's touch as he nuzzled his thigh, tongue teasing on his warm skin. Bucky shuddered as he moved Steve's head to his cock, grip tightening in the blonde strands. Steve grinned as he licked another strip from the base to the tip, peppering kisses on the skin, before he took Bucky into his greedy mouth again. The brunette grunted, hips rutting forward, Steve's hands coming up to rest on the backs of his thighs.

"Gonna' fuck your mouth so hard, fuck Steve, you'll be drooling like a dog on a hot day," he spoke, his metal hand scraping Steve's scalp.

Steve purred, his eyes finding Bucky's again as a smile crossed his stretched lips, making Bucky rut forward again.

"Fuck," he groaned.

Bucky gripped Steve's hair tightly as he started to rock his hips back and forth, slow and teasingly at first. Steve moaned around his length, his eyes falling closed as he pulled Bucky closer to him. The brunette's head fell back as he started to pick up the pace a little. He wouldn't go so far to the point where he'd cum, he wanted to save that for later when he filled Steve full of his cock. His teeth bit down hard on his lip as he pushed forward, cock hitting Steve's throat again. He didn't gag this time, his throat was relaxed and Bucky couldn't help but whimper weakly.

"Feels so good," he praised.

Steve moaned loudly, eyes opening again, eyelids dipped. Bucky growled from his throat, he loved those moans so much. His pace was brutal now, one hand grasped in Steve's hair as he snapped his hips forward at a greater speed. The blonde's eyes watered as he gasped, his lips parting more. Bucky was trying his fucking hardest not to lose it right there and then, seeing Steve's eyes pool with tears as he gasped made his core burn.

"Ugh, yeah...fuck look at you," he grunted. "Taking it all in babe, shit," he added.

Bucky pulled back to give Steve air as he choked out a moan, saliva running down his chin. The brunette swiped his finger over Steve's cheek as a tear rolled down it. Then he was back to his hard throatfucking, he wanted to fuck Steve's throat raw. He couldn't do it for much longer though or he'd surely reach his peak.

"Christ," he hissed, feeling Steve's teeth graze his cock.

"Mmpf," Steve muttered, his eyes closing again.

He felt Bucky's cock hit his throat once, twice...three times, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he shuddered. Bucky gasped out a heavy groan, taking in the sight below him. He needed more, more of Steve, he wanted to tease him so much and then fuck him right on the mat. As he gave a few more thrusts, Steve's fingers dug into the skin of his thighs, choking loudly as he cried out, drool dripping to his chest as the tears slid down his cheeks.

"Да, да, да," the brunette chanted, he loved this.

The brunette did it again, making Steve cry out and choke again, his eyes screwing shut as he came suddenly with a whimpering groan. _Fuck_  Bucky thought. Steve trembled as Bucky shifted, cock falling from the blonde's mouth as Steve grunted, his throat raw. He dropped his hands from Bucky's thighs as he fell back, his cock flat against his stomach, cum on the mat. Bucky couldn't believe he'd managed to bring Steve to orgasm just by throatfucking him. The kinks Steve must have drove him insane. He grabbed a towel near him, wiping the mess on the mat as he crouched down in front of Steve. His fingers curled under his chin as he wiped the drool away from his chin and his chest.

"Beautiful," he soothed, smiling softly.

"I'm sorry...fuck," Steve replied, sounding a little hoarse.

"Shh...with what I'm going to do to you, you'll be hard again in no time, красотка," _Babe_  Bucky whispered.

His lips took Steve's tenderly, it was the least he could do.

"What are you going to do?" Steve questioned, with anticipation.

"Remember in class?" Bucky murmured.

The blonde watched Bucky tap his metal index and middle finger against his chest again, his breath hitching in his throat. He could feel the fire igniting in his core again, Bucky made him so incredibly aroused.

"I'm gonna' bend you over, test your flexibility and spread those pretty ass cheeks of yours and stick my tongue in you, get you nice and slick" the brunette purred.

Steve moaned.

"Then I'm gonna' take these fingers, slick them a bit with lube and slip them in with my tongue. Then I'll move my tongue away and push my fingers in so deep you'll be begging for more. I know how much you want to feel my metal fingers in there, you kinky ублюдок,"  _Bastard_  he continued.

Steve whimpered softly.

"I'll curl them and brush that sweet spot inside you until you see stars," he added.

Steve was hard again,  _oh so_  hard.

"Then I'm gonna' fuck you. Hard. Rough. On this mat, in this room, until you cry out for me, until all you cry is my name. I'll see how flexible you are then too," Bucky crooned.

"Fuck," Steve huffed. "Please," he begged.

"On your hands and knees gorgeous," he ordered, patting his thigh.

The blonde did as Bucky said and managed to turn himself around, palms pressed to the mat comfortably. His knees sat on the very edge of the mat as Bucky purred contently. He lent forward and pressed soft kisses down Steve's spine, sending sparks up his skin.

"Bucky..." he whispered.

"Stevie," Bucky replied, smirking against his skin as he ventured lower.

Bucky's hands ran up the backs of Steve's thighs to his ass, spreading them as he sought out his target. He grinned and let his breath ghost over the muscle which made the blonde keen, back arching a little.

"Such a pretty boy," he hummed.

His metal hand connected with Steve's left cheek and he moaned loudly, pushing back to the touch. Bucky did the same to his right, earning the same response. If anything Steve was the most excitable person he'd been with.

"Please Bucky...fuck," Steve whined.

"What do you want baby?" Bucky questioned, smoothing his hands down Steve's back.

"Spank me again, with your metal hand. Please, god...it feels good. So good," Steve hissed.

Bucky groaned softly, both hands squeezing Steve's ass greedily before he raised his metal hand and smacked both at once.

"Ah! Yes!" Steve yelped, rutting forward.

"God you're so naughty," the brunette sighed softly, mouth curving at the corner.

"Again," Steve pleaded.

Two smacks fell on either cheek and Steve gasped, legs spreading wider.

"More!" he yelled.

The brunette slapped his cheeks harder, seeing the red marks starting to form, smiling widely. He massaged them gently, giving Steve's skin a small bite on his lower back.

"Oh..." Steve whispered.

"Mmm," Bucky hummed, moving down again. "Let's see how long you can last in this position," he added.

Before Steve could reply he felt his legs being lifted as his knees rested on Bucky's parted thighs. He shivered with delight, feeling muscles flex in his legs, back and arms. Bucky held his legs there, he had some amount of strength in him.

"Fuck you're so spread Steve, you're beautiful," he growled.

The blonde huffed through his nose as he shifted just a little bit. Bucky didn't waste time, his tongue licking a strip right up the crease, brushing over Steve's hole. His legs quaked at the contact, eyes widening as he breathed out a moan. Bucky crooned, doing the same again as Steve grunted, clenching his teeth.

"Yes," he mumbled sweetly.

Bucky moaned, his tongue circling Steve's entrance before he pushed in. Steve keened, elbows bending him forward before he moved back, feeling Bucky's tongue push in further.

"Oh yeah. Right there. Fuck, keep it there Bucky. Oh my god," he rambled, hanging his head.

The brunette worked Steve open, tongue working magic inside Steve as he gave out little sounds of pleasure. He continued for a little longer, before pulling his tongue out. Steve whined.

"No. Fuck Bucky I need more. Please. Keep doing it," he begged.

"Stevie you'll get more, just gimme' a minute," Bucky soothed.

He reached for the lube that sat on a small table behind them. He squeezed a good amount on his metal fingers, slicking them as a sweet strawberry smell hit their noises. Steve couldn't help but chuckle.

"You remembered how much I love strawberries," he hummed.

"Always Stevie," Bucky answered.

His arm suddenly wrapped around Steve's waist, back arching as the brunette pushed his hips up. Steve called out in surprise, it didn't hurt at all, he seemed to be more flexible than he thought. He was bent in a way he didn't know was possible but it only made him want more of what was to come. Bucky's tongue was back in his hole and he grunted, eyes falling closed.

"Yes. Oh god. Buck, there. Just there. That's the spot. My god," he growled out, feeling his muscles stretch.

Bucky held Steve firmly as he moved his metal hand up and pressed his index and middle finger against Steve's hole. They slid in with ease and the blonde cried out, throwing his head back as he gripped the edge of the mat. Bucky hummed, sending a vibration up Steve's spine as he choked out a moan.

"Oh fuck. _Yeah._ Fuck my ass with your tongue," he whispered, pushing back against  Bucky.

The brunette pulled away, fingers still in Steve as he slid them in and out at a slow pace.

"Your mouth Steve...so filthy," he spoke huskily, bringing his tongue back to Steve's hole.

" _Ungh ,_" Steve groaned, lips parting slightly.

Bucky grabbed the lube again and dropped a little more onto his fingers, tongue gone as he decided to give Steve what he'd been indicating to him during class. He pressed in slowly, teasingly, some of the lube sliding out and running down Steve's tense thighs.

" _Oh,_ да..."  Bucky moaned, curling his fingers a little.

Steve bit his lip as he suppressed the gasp threatening to spill out his mouth. Bucky wanted to hear it, so he slapped his right hand across Steve's thigh and pushed his fingers deeper. The blonde gasped loudly and Bucky smiled contently, fingers sinking in to the knuckle.

"Yeah. Bucky. There. I've wanted this so much," Steve choked out.

"I know you did. I could see that look on your face. That look of wanting my metal fingers so deep in your ass, you dirty man. God I love that. I love this. You," he praised, squeezing Steve's hip.

"Me?" Steve whispered, keening when he felt the brunette's fingers brush his prostate.

"Да, you...first moment you stepped into this class I felt like I had to have you. Fuck Steve, I don't just want to do this then let you leave. Stay. Stay with me. I want us, I want you," Bucky confessed.

Steve felt tears stinging in his eyes as he choked out a small sob, Bucky's fingers brushing his prostate at a faster pace. He didn't expect Bucky to feel that way, he thought he'd just be on his way home straight after this. But Bucky had other ideas.

"Okay," he answered, moaning a little. "I'll stay," he added.

Bucky grinned, his eyes a little glassy too as he thrust his fingers in and out of Steve roughly. Steve's legs trembled and it spurred Bucky on, teasing and massaging the blonde's prostate as he squirmed.

"Got you right where I wanna' have you," he purred. "Squirming and begging as I hit that sweet spot of yours," he soothed.

"I need more," Steve pleaded.

"More?" Bucky asked. "How many do you think you can take?" he hummed.

"No. _More_...as in I want your cock. I want it in my ass so deep and full, please  Bucky. _Fuck._ I need it. Now. Before I lose it. пожалуйста,"the blonde breathed out.

Bucky groaned.

"Fuck you learnt Russian babe?" he questioned.

"Just that, but maybe you can teach me more sometime since I'm staying," Steve crooned.

"Oh fuck," Bucky muttered, eyes closing.

He removed his fingers and Steve mewled at the loss, hearing the cap of the lube being popped open again.

"Roll on your side for me красотка," Bucky issued.

Steve did with a little difficulty from his muscles being stretched so much. He was loving it though, the whole sensation was exhilarating. Bucky slicked his cock up with lube, rubbing a little more against Steve's hole as he moved between his legs.

"I don't know how long I'll last Stevie, you're driving me off the edge," he hummed.

"I don't care how long it lasts, I'll love it either way. Just fill me. _Please,_ " Steve whispered.

Bucky let out a shaky moan, grabbing Steve's left leg as he pulled it up over his shoulder. Steve groaned, feeling the stretch in his leg again.

"Look how flexible you are Steve, Christ," Bucky hissed.

"Uh... _huh,_ " Steve breathed out, his hands sprawled above his head.

"I want you to cum again without being touched, you hear me?" Bucky purred.

"Yes. Oh god yes. Yeah," Steve hummed.

"You're so verbal, I love it Stevie," the brunette commented.

He lined himself up, pushing Steve's right leg out, squeezing his thigh roughly. The head of his cock eased into Steve slowly, making him grunt from his throat as Steve gasped, back arching. Bucky pushed in more, slowly...intimately, stretching Steve as he filled him. Steve felt Bucky's fingers thread through his hair, crying out when Bucky bottomed out because he pressed right against his prostate.

"Oh Steve, the sounds you make," Bucky huffed, snapping his hips forward.

Steve keened, feeling Bucky grasp and pull his hair as he started to get into a steady pace. His knee bent over Bucky's shoulder as he twisted and lent up on his elbow. He eyes were half lidded as he let out moans and grunts now and again, being very vocal. Bucky was marvelling in the noise, he loved vocal Steve and wanted to hear more.

"Faster," Steve whispered.

Bucky moaned softly, picking up the pace as his hips smacked against Steve's thigh. Steve's head fell back as Bucky tugged it roughly his chest heaving.

"Yes. More, more, more. _Ah!-oh_ that's the spot. There. _Fuck._  There!" Steve exclaimed.

"Baby you're a blessing," Bucky grunted, rocking his hips harder.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.  _Mmpf._ Yeah. Right there. Babe. Oh.  Bucky!" Steve cried, his breath sharp and ragged.

"Да, so good Stevie. Feels good. Fu _-ah,_ " he growled.

His thrusts were rough and quick, Steve was falling apart from under him, muscles twitching and quaking. Bucky grabbed Steve's other leg as he swung it into the bend of his arm, spreading Steve wider. Steve's eyes flew open, a scream of pleasure emitting from his throat.

"Oh god! Bucky!" he screamed, pulling at the material on the mat.

Bucky heard it rip and his heart rate escalated, pushing him closer to the edge.

"Fuck, so close," he groaned.

"Yes, yes. Please. Fuck me hard. Fill me. Fuck," Steve pleaded, eyes rolling.

The brunette gripped Steve's thighs as he continued pounding into Steve, sweat dripping down his forehead. Steve's thighs were clad with sweat as Bucky's metal fingers scraped the skin, making him hiss. The burn subsided as he felt his prostate being stimulated beyond what he'd ever felt.

"So. Close," he choked out.

"Да," Bucky huffed out, yanking Steve's hair as he bit his thigh.

Steve felt the sensation pooling in his stomach as his breathing began to quicken, his legs trembling more. Bucky's hips rutted forward harder, faster and Steve felt himself clench as he reached his peak. He cried out loudly, body shaking as he saw stars under his hooded lids, fingers digging into the mat.

" _BUCKY!_ " he roared.

He came over his stomach as Bucky continued to thrust into him, stimulating him further, his head falling back. The brunette felt his stomach tense as he felt the fire roaring inside him. His throat emitted shaky grunts as he gave one final thrust.

"Oh god yes!" he yelled, throwing his head back.

The blonde under him moaned quietly as he felt Bucky spill into him, filling him. Bucky's shoulder shuddered as he pushed forward a little, some of his cum sliding from Steve's ass and running down his thighs to the mat. He dropped Steve's legs gently and fell forward, forehead against Steve's. The blonde opened his eyes slowly as he stared up at Bucky, panting heavily as he smiled. Bucky lazily kissed him, peppering his lips with light kisses and then down to his jaw.

"That-" Steve paused. "Was the most exciting sex I've ever had," he breathed out.

"Mm, I can do plenty more of that if you like," Bucky soothed, tracing his fingers across Steve's chest.

Steve could only nod slowly, he was spent and he slowly felt himself drifting. Bucky could only smile, kissing Steve's lips softly once again.

* * *

Everything hurt a little more in the morning. Steve turned in Bucky's bed, giving out a small wince as his legs cramped. Bucky, watched him intently, smoothing his hand through the blonde's hair. Steve stirred, and opened his eyes as he stared at Bucky.

"Mornin' sugar," Bucky hummed.

"Did I fall asleep?" Steve sighed.

"Yeah, but I managed to get your sleepy ass up here," the brunette chuckled.

"Am I dreaming?" Steve questioned, still sounding a little sleepy.

"No baby, you're right here in my house, my bedroom, with me. I'm real," he crooned.

Steve smiled like an idiot.

"What happened was fantastic," he commented.

"You were fantastic," Bucky crooned. "You were so verbal and my god, I loved it. You're beautiful Steve. I'm so glad you stayed," he added.

The blonde lifted his hand and caressed Bucky's cheek as the brunette leaned into the touch.

"I wouldn't leave someone as lovely as you here...alone," he murmured.

It was Bucky's turn to smile.

"How about I take you on a date tonight?" he asked.

Steve nodded.

"I'd like that," he hummed.

Bucky grinned, his metal hand running down Steve's shoulder, to his back and to his thigh.

"So I thought...until then, we might just stay in bed for a bit longer," he mused.

"And sleep?" Steve questioned, blinking away sleep.

"I had something else in mind," Bucky whispered.

Before Steve could reply, he felt Bucky's metal fingers sliding inside him again, curling immediately. Steve moaned softly.

"Oh Buck, such a tease," he breathed out.

Bucky chuckled as he took Steve's lips in his, tenderly, sweetly.

"Да," he purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: (correct me if I'm wrong)  
> Да, всегда - Yes, always  
> сукин сын - Son of a bitch   
> Да, да, да - Yes, yes, yes  
> пожалуйста - Please   
> красотка - Babe
> 
> I am on tumblr: [starspangled-bucky](http://starspangled-bucky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
